Let Me In
by Miss.Allerdyce
Summary: What if the one thing Pyro hates is the one thing he can't live without PyroOC. Rated M for language and lemon. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Ally

"Hello everyone! Heather here along with Pyro and Angel, say hi guys."

Pyro: "Hey"

Angel: "Hello"

I want to thank everyone for reading enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own Ally.

* * *

The school bell rang and Ally Mathews headed home, as she walked her blonde hair with baby blue streaks swayed softly in the breeze. She got home and headed straight upstairs to change into her swimsuit, she had around an hour and a half till her parents got home and she was going to make the most of it.

She got into the pool and shivered slightly at the coldness but soon got used to it, the reason she wanted to get in the pool before her parents got home was because Ally was a mutant and could control water. She never told her parent because she knew how they would react they would freak and kick her out or worse, but as long as they didn't know everything was fine.

She lifted her hands and focused on the water in the deep end of the pool, suddenly a perfect dolphin made of water jumped in the air made a flip and landed back in the pool.

"Yes! I've been trying to make that one all week!" She said happy with herself.

But she didn't know that someone had seen her, and that someone was the very anti-mutant kid that lived next door, Jack Keaton. he was always going on in school about how if he ever saw one of those "freaks" he would kill them, Ally thought it was all talk but she was about to find out how serious he was.

She was sitting on the pool steps watching her little water dragonflies bouncing on the surface of the water when someone pushed her under. She struggled to get free but the person was to strong, she was gasping for air but just sucked in water she was clawing at the persons hands but it didn't do any good so she used her powers to create a giant wave making it crash down on top of the person making them loosen there grip just long enough for Ally to get free, she kicked away from her attacker and surfaced gasping for air.

She finally saw who her attacker was Jack, the moment she saw him she snapped she created a world pool sucking him in. She ignored his cries as he drowned she kept him like that for 5 minutes, finally coming out of her daze she stopped the world pool. There floating on the surface was the dead body of Jack Keaton.

* * *

Me: "Well what did you think?"

Pyro: "Were am I?"

Me: "Your coming your coming just be patient!"

Angel: "I still don't see why I can't be in the story."

Pyro: "Because your stupid and have one of the lamest powers ever."

Angel: "Let be take away that lighter then we'll see who has the lamest power ever."

Pyro: "Nooooo my precious!"

Angel: (Tackles Pyro)

Me: "Oh boy there at it again! Well that's all for now I gotta go separate those two."


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

Me: "Well I'm back, I finally got them to calm down enough to write another chapter, (glares evilly at Pyro & Angel) and they promise to behave themselves, isn't that right guys?"

Pyro & Angel: (nods)

Me: "I didn't here you, I said isn't that right guys!"

Pyro & Angel: "Yes mam!"

Me: (Laughs evilly) "Good. Now by all means enjoy the story!"

Oh and just so you know I'll use " " when someone is talking out loud and **this** when someone is thinking.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, but I do own Ally.

* * *

"OMG! What have I done!" Ally said making her way over to the body, she flipped the body over and saw Jack's cold dead eyes staring back at her. She didn't know what she wanted to do more scream, puke or cry, **I can't believe I killed him!** she thought getting out of the water.

**What do I do? Do I call the police? Do I wait till my parents get home? Or- no I can't run I don't have anywhere to go! I'll just have to call the police.** she thought going inside to get the phone, she picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"911." Said the person on the other line.

"Umm yes I'd like to report an accident." Ally said on the verge of tears.

"What kind of accident?" said the person.

"Well there's this guy who tried to kill me... and… well umm he's dead! He's in my pool!" She said tears now streaming down her face.

"Were do you live?" asked the person.

"326 Millbrook Dr." Ally said then hung up the phone.

**What the hell's gonna happen now? Am I going to jail! I don't want to go to jail! No I wont go to jail it was self defense.** She thought, she heard sirens coming from outside she opened the door and the E.M.Ts asked her were the body was, she told them.

"Hello Miss…" Said a man wanting to know her last name.

"Mathews" Ally said.

"Well hello Miss Mathews, my name is Detective Perkins and I'd like to ask you a few questions." Said the man, he looked about 45 he was 5'9 with curly black hair that touched the tops of his ears and blue eyes.

"Okay." She said.

"So miss Mathews-

"Ally, you can call me Ally." She said

"All right Ally, can you tell me what happened?" Asked Perkins.

"Okay well I was swimming and then someone pushed me under the water, I manage to get away from them long enough to get some air and then I saw that it was Jack Keaton."

"So you knew that boy who tried to kill you?" Perkins asked

"Well not personally but he lives next door and he goes to my school." She explained.

"So Ally how did Mr. Keaton die?" Asked the Detective.

**Oh no! How am I supposed to explain this, I can't tell him I'm a mutant.** She thought, she was sitting there thinking of what to say she knew she had to tell him something.

"Umm… well I jumped on top of him and umm start hitting him, I held him under the water and kept hitting him then he stopped moving and that's when I realized he was dead." Ally thought about what she had just said it sounded like a good lie.

"I see." Said Perkins

"Detective, I think might want to take a look at this." Called an officer.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Perkins said

She watched him leave relieved that he was gone, but her relief didn't last very long because he was back and had something in his hand. It was a camcorder, he plugged it up to the TV and stood there the camcorder in his hand.

"Miss Mathews could you please explain this." He said and pressed play.

The video started playing and all the color drained out of here face, there on the screen was Ally she was in the pool then she saw herself create a water butterfly. He had recorded her using her powers on video. Then the Detective pressed fast forward, he pressed play and to her horror it showed the event that had taken place that day.

**Shit!** Was the only thing that came to Ally's mind.

"Miss Mathews you're going to have to come with me." He said

She knew were this was going, she would be taken downtown in a cop car, she was going to be interrogated and then they would tell her parents that she was a mutant. Then her parents would have nothing to do with her and she would have to go through this alone. So it was either go with the cops, have her parents hate her and go to jail or run, she would have nowhere to go but at least she wouldn't be locked up.

So she did the one thing she said she wouldn't, she ran past the detective and out the door she was running down the street she herd a bunch of people behind her, she chanced a look back and saw Perkins followed by about 6 cops. **Great what the hell do I do now?** She thought then she realized, **You idiot you're a mutant use your powers!** She stopped running and focused all her energy on any surrounding water, then water from people's pools, birdbaths and anything else started forming a giant wall of water in front of her. Thrusting her arms forward the wall of water headed straight for the cops, it hit them sending them tumbling backwards she took that moment to start running again.

She was running down a street when she spotted a bike in the drive way of a house, **Oh well why not I'm already a murderer might as well be a thief too.** She thought snatching up the bike and hopping on.

1 week later

Ally had managed to hitchhike her way out of town, she was somewhere in Boston asleep in an alley. Suddenly she was awoken by someone's foot hitting her leg. She lifted her head and saw who it was it was, a man he was tall and had brown hair but she couldn't see his eyes through the sunglasses he wore.

"Hello Ally, my name's Scott." He said

"Umm hi, how do you know my name?" she asked

"We've been looking for you." Said Scott.

"You're a cop!" Ally said jumping up.

"No I'm not a cop, Ally what if there was somewhere you could go were you could be safe, learn to use your gift, get an education and have a home?" He asked

* * *

Me: "Well there's another chapter for ya!"

Pyro: "Pretty good but just one problem.'

Me: "What?"

Pyro: "There's still no me."

Me: "If a have to tell you to be patient one more time I'll take away your lighter!"

Pyro: "Okay I'm good I'm good."

Angel: "Your pathetic."

Pyro: "Your asking for it flyboy!"

Me: (Anime eye twitch) I've had it with you two (chases guys around) get back here!...


	3. Chapter 3: Different

Me: "I'm back and I've taken control of the "issue" (points to were I have Pyro tide to a chair and Warren in a giant bird cage

Need to Know: I've decided to take a different approach to my writing style review and tell me what you think and Ally's codename is Nixe here's an explanation for why I decided to name her that:

The German Nixe is a kind of river mermaid who lures men to drown, akin to the Celtic Melusine and similar to the Greek Siren.

Nixes are water spirits who try to lure people into the water The Males can assume many different shapes, including that of a human, fish, and snake. The females are beautiful women with the tail of a fish. When they are in human forms, they can be recognized by the wet hem of their clothes. The Nixes are considered as malignant in some quarters, but as harmless and friendly in others.

Information provided by wikipedia. Now enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do now own any of the characters in this story, but I do own Ally.

* * *

2 Years Later

Ally's POV

"Dammit Allerdyce open the fuckin door right now!" I yelled, John Allerdyce aka Pyro had managed to lock me out of my room again for the fourth time this month.

"Nope." Teased John

"John open the door or you'll be sorry." I said.

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do?" He asked me.

I could sense the water from the glass I had left on my bedside table, "You really want to know?" I asked trying to hear were he was in the room.

"Yeah I do." He said amused, he was standing on the other side of the door.

I smirked "This." I said and sent the water flying towards the door, "Son of a bitch!" was all I heard before the door flung open.

Bulls eye the water had hit him in the face. "I win." I said and shoved him aside going into my room and slamming the door in his face.

John's POV

I had just made it halfway down the stairs when- "ALLERDYCE!" I herd Allison scream, I was going to be in big trouble when she found me but I didn't care. What could she do to me? I headed to the kitchen made myself a sandwich and sat down, I was in there for at least 20 minutes getting bored I took out my lighter and started flipping the lid. I thought she had given up, oh I was so wrong. I was sitting there when about 5 gallons of water was dumped on my head, I shot up and turned around she was standing right behind me. "You toasted my ipod!" she yelled holding the once baby blue ipod mini in her hand.

"Well actually I was doing it a favor cause all the songs on there were shit." I said and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Ally's POV

I watched him start to walk out of the kitchen and lost my temper I through the ipod making it hit the back of his head, he turned around very slowly a fireball in his hand… he was pissed.

I met him the day after I had come the mansion with Scott, I hit it off with Rogue right away so Rogue introduced me to her boyfriend and of course John. We got along pretty well, that was until I accidentally ruined his precious lighter (no it wasn't the shark lighter it was another one) ever since then he's made my life a living hell whenever he got the chance.

I knew that he wouldn't hesitate to burn all my hair off if I pissed him of enough, were as I didn't really like to fight back after what had happened back home. So I did the only thing a sane person would do, run for my life!

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" I said running down the halls of the mansion Pyro right on my tail. I took a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. "Looks like you've got nowhere to run Nixe." He said, I closed my eyes let out a small whimpered and waited for my impending doom when-

"JOHN!" I opened my eyes and let out a sigh of relief Professor Jean Gray was standing beside John, his fireball was gone but he still looked pissed.

"Both of you my office, NOW!" She said. We got to her office and she asked us to take a seat, we sat down not bothering to look at each other. "Could the both of you please explain what you were doing?" she asked

"John locked me out of my room again!" I said

"Well Allison dumped water on me!" He said, he was the only one who used my full name.

"Well Pyro burnt my ipod to a crisp!" I yelled

"Well she through the ipod and hit me in the head!" John yelled back.

"ENOUGH! The both of you detention my office 6 o'clock, now please get out!" Prof. Grey said.

We left her office giving each other dirty looks before parting our separate ways, I headed back to my room. I got there and Rogue was lying on her bed, we were roommates.

"Hey I heard what happened, you okay?" Rogue asked.

"He burnt my ipod! I swear that guy has had it in for me since I ruined that stupid lighter!" I said flopping down on my bed. Rogue just shrugged she didn't know why John did the things he did.

It had been a week since I had gone to detention, Prof. Grey had us clean up the mess in the kitchen and organize some files. When we were done it was 9 o'clock, I headed up to my room without a single word being said to Pyro. I haven't spoken one word to him since then, ignoring him isn't so easy but I'm doing it. So now I was laying in my bed, finally after hours of trying I started to drift off.

I sat straight up in bed, **No fuckin way!** I got outta bed and lifted up my mattress, pulled out my dairy, got a pen and started writing:

**Dear Dairy,**

**I just had the worst dream, I dreamt that John yes John Allerdyce and I were having sex! I know gross, I'm gonna need so much therapy, I don't even know why I dreamt that, I haven't spoken to him in a week. Well bye for now.**

**Love, Ally**

I finished writing got dressed, and headed downstairs. Everyone was going on a fieldtrip to the museum today, I got on the bus and took a seat by Rogue. I saw John sitting by Bobby and cringed **Great please don't tell me I'm gonna get like this every time I'm around him!** I thought as the bus headed towards the museum.

"My Brother asked you a question why are you being such a dick?" asked this guy who's brother had asked John for a light (They didn't give them names in the movie so I'm just going to call them by their real names, the one asking for the light his name is Glen and the annoying one is Greg.)

"Yeah why are you being such a dick?" repeated Glen.

"Because I can." John said.

"Can I have I light?" Glen asked slowly.

John lit his lighter and stared at the flame, them he snapped it shut "Sorry can't help you out pal." He said then started laughing

"John nock it off." Rogue said.

"Why don't you stop showing off." Bobby said.

"What for her?" John said motioning towards Rogue "I can't help it if your girlfriend's getting excited man."

"I think you're the only one who's getting excited." Bobby said.

Well while those two were arguing that guy Glen was totally trying to come on to me, he looked at me and I just rolled my eyes he was crazy if he ever thought I was going to hook up with him.

"Hey baby what do you say you ditch these losers and come with me?" Glen asked.

"How about not." I said.

"Aw come on we can have some fun." He said giving me a smirk, I was starting to get uncomfortable and I could tell he liked it.

"Fuck off." I said, suddenly that creep starts touching my arm!

"HEY!" I heard John yell at Glen, John stood up and as he did Greg grabbed John's lighter and handed it to his brother as he blocked John from getting to Glen. Glen took the lighter and lit a cigarette, I started to get up and Glen grabbed me tightly around the waist, Bobby and Rogue stood up ready to fight as I stood there in shock.

"That's real cute man." John said angry.

"What are you gonna do?" Glen asked blow smoke in John face, "Suddenly your not so tuff." Glen had the cigarette in his mouth John winked at him and Glen's arm caught on fire, he let go of me and I ran behind John. John laughed and Bobby frosted Glen's arm putting out the fire, suddenly everybody froze.

"Bobby what did you do?" Rogue asked as John waved his hand in front of Greg's face getting no response.

"I didn't do this." Bobby said.

"No I did." We all turned to see Prof. Xavier, "Next time you feel like showing off don't." he said suddenly we herd a news flash on a TV mounted to the wall, the president had been attacked by a mutant.

"I think it's time to go professor." Scott said.

"I think your right." Said Prof. X.

We all got back on the bus Rogue was sitting down waiting for me and John was sitting beside her on the opposite row, I looked at her and motioned towards John she nodded her understanding, I took a seat beside John he looked up slightly surprised.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." He said

I smiled, I could hear the curiosity in his voice "I just wanted to say thank you." I couldn't believe I had just said that to John of all people.

"That fucker deserved what he got." John said.

I laughed slightly "I couldn't agree more, you did get your lighter back right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said holding up his lighter, it was silver with a shark on it. "Though that's more then I can say for my other one." He said.

I rolled my eyes here we go again "Your never gonna let me forget that are you?" I asked.

"Nope." He said in a teasing tone giving me smile, it wasn't a smile he had ever given me before usually I only get smirks or some kind of cocky grin but this was different. I half smiled and looked away as he started staring out the window again.

I was sitting there thinking and listening to John flick his lighter when- **He has a really sexy smile** I swear I could have slapped myself but I chose to wait till I was in my room… far away from John Allerdyce.

John's POV

I watched her roll her eyes "Your never gonna let me forget that are you?" she asked me.

"Nope." I said, I couldn't help but smile I loved teasing her. She gave me a half smile and looked away I started looking out the window again, I pulled out my lighter and started flicking it. There I was peacefully flicking my lighter when- **she has a really cute smile** I wanted to slap myself but decided to wait until I got to my room… far away from Allison Mathews.


	4. Chapter 4: Aspirin & Compassion

Me: I'm back and unfortunately Angel won't be joining us for awhile because he went on vacation.

Pyro: Yes! Where is he?

Me: With The Singer in White

Pyro: You know what that means, we can be together…all alone (smirks)

Me: Hehe hold that thought, enjoy the story everybody!

Discliamer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, but I do own Ally.

* * *

Ally's POV

I had gotten off the bus and was now headed towards my room, I got there closed the door and promptly slapped myself. I had to be crazy to ever think about John in that way. I mean I'm a serious relationship person and he's a fuck 'em then forget 'em kind of guy, not only that but I hate him I mean sure he did save me from that creep but he's still John and always will be.

"Hey you okay?" Rogue asked, she must have come in right after I did.

"Umm yeah, why do you ask? I asked her.

"Well the whole ride home you had the oddest look on your face and now you look like someone's slapped you." She said inspecting the place were I had slapped myself.

"Hehe I kind of did that." I said.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" She asked, I could tell she was concerned.

"Because I'm crazy and needed to be slapped." I said.

"Okay explain now." She said, it was more of an order then a request.

"Fine I sat with John to thank him well I did that, then we were talking and he kind of smiled and I thought it was…cute." I said really embarrassed.

"Are you serious?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said, she started laughing. "What the hells so funny." I asked her.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to fall for him." She said still laughing.

"I am not falling for him!' I said wishing I had never told her.

"Uh huh and that's why your blushing? You think he's cute" she said.

"I am not blushing! And I don't think he's cute!" I yelled.

"You don't think who's cute." Asked Bobby who was standing in the doorway beside JOHN! Rogue just started laughing harder, that was the first time in my life I almost died of embarrassment.

"Umm Bon Jovi." I said then stormed past John and Bobby and ran down the hall.

"What's with her?" asked John, Bobby and Rogue exchanged knowing looks.

"Nothing man, nothing at all." Bobby said.

I ran till I got to the pool, being near the water usually relaxes me but it wasn't doing a good job this time. **Bon Jovi! what the hell? I couldn't come up with anything better then that?** **Why is this happening to me? I don't like John I don't know why she won't listen to me!**

John's POV

"So we're still on for the concert tonight right?" Bobby asked.

"Like I'm gonna miss Three Days Grace." I said.

"Well we have to go find Ally the concert starts in 3 hours." Rogue said.

"Where is she?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know." Said Rogue.

"I think I have an idea." I said as I started to walk off.

"Where are you going." Asked Bobby.

"To get her I'll be right back." I called from down the hall. I went down to the pool and there she was just like I had guessed.

Ally's POV

There I was, sitting there dangling my feet in the water just starting to get over whole John thing when-

"Hey Nixe." John said.

"Hey." I said **Speak of the devil.**

"We're going to the Three Days Grace concert tonight remember?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! I better go get ready." I said and stood up.

"Rogues waiting for you in your room." He said.

"Thanks." I said and rushed off, **Did I just say thanks to him two times in one day? It must be the end of the world**. I thought as I headed to my room, I got there and Rogue was already ready.

"You better hurry up we need to get there early if we plan on being anywhere near the stage." She said it wasn't a concert with seats or anything like that you had stand and only 100 or so people were going to be there.

"I know I know." I said she really could sound like my mother sometimes, I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

I got out of the shower put on my makeup and blow dried my hair, I have very curly hair but I straightened it and put it up in a black chopstick so it spiked out everywhere and I had two of my blue streaks on each side of my face. I put on a blue shirt that had a black skull wearing a torn bandana but instead of cross bones it had swords, a jean mini skirt and black sandals, I studied myself in the mirror all in all I looked pretty good. I got out of the bathroom and Rogue was sitting on her bed.

"Wow you look fantastic!" She said.

"Thanks you look great too." I said, she was wearing a black shirt that said **5 Sweet 95 Sour** in red writing, a jean mini skirt, knee high black boots and of course black gloves. There was a knock on the door and I answered.

"So is everyone ready to-whoa." Bobby said as he saw Rogue "You look amazing." He said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Lets go already." John said, we all went out to the bus stop and waited. What? We don't have a car and you don't really think we're walking do you? The bus came and we all got on, Rogue took the seat next to Bobby leaving me to sit with John, we didn't speak the whole time. The bus stopped downtown and we got off, the concert was about a 10 minute walk from the bus stop. We got inside the concert and got a great spot right in front of the stage, the band came on and started playing my favorite song Animal I Have Become. A couple hours later the concert was over but our night wasn't, we headed towards this really cool club called Nocturnal, we got there and used our fake IDs to get in. It was awesome we danced the night away and everything was going good until I had a little to much to drink, I was collapsed in a chair with my head on the table. The only thing I remember it being picked up.

I sat straight up in bed and immediately wished I hadn't, the room started spinning and I thought my head was going to explode. "Fuck." I said and laid back down.

"Morning." I heard Rogue say but didn't dare open my eyes, I just groaned in response.

"There's some aspirin on the table right beside you." I herd her say, I grabbed them off the table along with a glass of water took them and laid back down.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't thank me thank John." She said

"Huh?" I said.

John's POV

I was dancing with some really hot chick when I saw Allison almost pasted out on the table **So do I stop dancing with the hot girl and go help Allison or do I continue to dance with the hot girl and leave the girl who hates me pasted out in a chair… dammit!** I excused myself and went over to Allison she was hardly conscious but still awake I saw Bobby and Rogue so I went to get them.

"Hey I think we should go now." I said to them.

"Why." Bobby asked, I just pointed to the table were Allison was.

"OMG is she okay?" asked Rogue.

"She'll be fine until tomorrow." I said as we all walked over there.

"One of us has to carry her." Bobby said

"No kidding genius." I said, I let out a sigh I knew were this was going. "I'll do it." I said then picked her up bridal style. We were walking to the bus stop as I carried her, she actually wasn't that heavy. We got to the bus stop and I sat on a bench waiting Allison still in my arms, she snuggled closer into my chest I didn't want to think it was cute, I hated to… but I did. I carried her on the bus and sat her down next to me, we got to the mansion and luckily we were able to get up to our floor unnoticed.

"Hey I'll see you in our room." Bobby said to me as he gave Rogue a kiss goodnight. I carried Allison to her room and set her on the bed, I looked over at Rogue and saw that she was already asleep. I went to their bathroom and got them some aspirin and water for when they woke up, I was about to leave when I noticed Allison wasn't covered up so I got a blanket covered her then left the room.

Ally's POV

"So he carried me back here and gave me aspirin?" I asked

"Yep." Rogue said.

"Great now I'll have to thank him again." I said, she gave me a frustrated sigh.

"Why do you try so hard to hate him?" She asked.

"I don't try, I do." I said.

"I don't think you do." Said Rogue.

"Don't think I do what?" I asked.

"Hate him, I don't think you hate him." She said.

"You've got to be kidding, of course I do the guy makes my life a living hell!" I said.

"Yeah maybe then, but now? Come on you and I have both noticed a slight difference in him." She said.

"Well as far as I'm concerned he's still the same John and always will be." I said even though I knew it was I lie "Now could you please leave me alone I have a headache."

"Your still going to thank him right?" She asked.

"Yes, now go away!" I said and with that she left.

* * *

Me: "Well I hope you liked it, the next one will be out soon!"

John: "Don't worry I'll make sure she writes quicker."

Me: "Hey!"


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Surprises

Me: "Here's a new chapy!"

Pyro: "See Singer I haven't interfered with her work."

Me: "Yep he's been a good boy."

Pyro: "Boy?"

Me: "Man… guy… oh whatever, enjoy the story everyone!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story but I do own Ally.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I woke up feeling somewhat better and hungry so I got out of bed and went to the kitchen, John was sitting on one of the barstools. I grabbed a pint of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and sat beside him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said back.

"So um how do you feel? He asked.

"Like shit." I said and he chuckled, "Rogue told me you carried me back here."

"Yeah, and your heavy as hell to." He said.

I rolled my eyes "Then why'd you carry me?" I asked.

"Did you want me to leave you there?" He asked.

"No, but Bobby could have carried me." I said, he just raised an eyebrow "Okay maybe not."

"You know you don't have to thank me I don't care." He said softly which made me feel guilty.

"Want some ice cream?" I said trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Why not." He said and got a spoon, we finished and I put the ice cream back in the freezer. He was still sitting on the barstool and I was about to walk out.

"John?" I said my back facing him.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Thanks." I said and walked out.

The next few days everything was normal, I was sleeping peacefully when I was rudely awakened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Rogue yelled jumping up and down on my bed.

"Go to hell." I said and pulled the covers over my head only to have them yanked off.

"Come on get up." She said.

"Leave me alone." I said.

"Nope, get dressed everyone's waiting for you downstairs." She said.

"Arrant you supposed to do what I say on my birthday?" I asked.

"Are you ever gonna get up?" She asked.

"Are you ever gonna leave me alone?" I asked

"Why are you being so difficult?" She asked.

"Why are you answering my questions with questions?" I asked.

"Okay now your just annoying me, come on I want you to open my present." She said.

"Present?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay I'm up." I said getting up grabbing some close and heading to the bathroom. I couldn't help it, I'm a sucker for presents. I got out of the bathroom and Rogue and I went downstairs, and of course were greeted by,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled. Rogue shoved her present into my arms and I unwrapped it, it was a framed picture of me and her laughing soaking wet after having had a water balloon fight with Bobby and John 3 months after I had come here.

"I love it." I said giving her a hug (She has on a sweatshirt)

"I'm glad." She said and we went to get some cake.

Everyone was there well everyone except a certain pyromaniac, I walked outside and saw him sitting under a tree.

"Hey Pyrokinesis." I said sitting down beside him.

"I hate it when you call me that." He said.

I laughed, "I know, I didn't see you in there." I said.

"I don't like to be around a lot of people." He said, I nodded.

"So did Rogue give you her present?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you see it?" I asked.

"I'm the one who found it, the damn things been in Bobby's camera for 2 years." He said.

"Oh, well I'm glad it's finally free of it's digital imprisonment." I said.

"You're so weird." John said laughing.

"So I've been told." I said, he stood up and so did I.

"Here I umm got you something." He said handing me a small wrapped box.

"John you didn't have to get me anything." I said shocked.

"It's not everyday you turn seventeen." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Happy Birthday Nixe." He said then walked away. I unwrapped the box then opened it, inside was a golden chain and dangling from in was I golden fireball. I smiled and put the necklace on, I had to admit I loved it **"Maybe just maybe I was wrong about Pyro."**

**Rogue's POV**

I was watched Pyro give Ally her present, then I had a great idea if I do say so myself.

"Bobby." I called him over.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I just had a great idea, will you help me?" I asked.

"Sure what is it?" He asked, I smirked.

**John's POV**

I was in my room when Bobby came in,

"Hey Ally asked me to give you this." He said handing me a note, I read it:

**John meet me in the closet on the second floor by the stairs at 10:30 p.m.**

**Love, Ally**

I raised an eyebrow why the hell did she want me to meet her in a closet unless- no that couldn't be it, well guess I'll just meet her and find out.

**Ally's POV**

I was lying on my bed when Rogue came in,

"John asked me to give you this." She said handing me a note:

**Allison there are two parts to your present to get the second part meet me outside the closet on the second floor by the stairs at 10:40 p.m.**

**John**

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell would he want me to meet him outside a closet?" I said out loud.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"John he wants me to meet him outside the closet on the second floor at 10:40." I said confused.

"Oh yeah he told me about that, don't worry just go you'll like it." She said, now I was even more confused.

"Okay why not." I said. It was 10:35 so I decided to go to the closet, I got there and suddenly I was shoved inside. I fell on my butt and tried to look around but everything was pitch black suddenly a light came on and I could see, John was standing over me.

"Well this is one hell of a birthday present." I said.

"Huh?" He said.

"You told me to come here, so what do you want?" I asked.

"What do you mean you told me to meet you here." He said.

"What?" I said, we looked at each other then finally realized what was going on, he twisted the doorknob locked, he pounded on the door no answer he turned around to face me.

"Bobby." He said.

"Rogue." I said.

"Well this is great, why the hell did they lock us in a closet." He asked.

"Take a wild guess." I said, he looked confused for a minute then got it, they were trying to get us together.

"I'm burning the door down." He said taking out his lighter he opened it and saw that the inside was frozen "Shit." He started pounding on the door again, he did that for 10 minutes.

"Well looks like we're stuck in here." I said slumping down onto the floor John did the same.

"So how long do you think they'll keep us in here." I asked.

"I don't know maybe two or three hours." He said.

**4 Hours Later**

"I'm thinking of a number between 10 and 30." I said.

"19." John said.

"Nope 26." I said.

"Okay my turn, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 20." He said.

"Umm 11." I said.

"14." He said.

**2 Hours Later**

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves I know a song that gets-"

"Dammit I give up just please stop." John begged, we decided to see which one of us could make the other one beg for mercy first, I had been singing I know a song that gets on everybody nerves for the past 45 minutes.

I smiled triumphantly " Come on Allerdyce I thought you were tougher then that." I said he just glared.

I sighed "Thanks for my necklace I love it." I said.

"I like it too." He said.

"You would Pyrokinesis." I joked I laid down on the floor and John laid beside me, I stared at the ceiling for awhile before going to sleep.

**John's POV**

I saw Allison's eyes close and watched her go to sleep, I turned over on my side facing her closed my eyes and listening to her rhythmic breathing. I was almost asleep when I felt her snuggle up to me she had her head up against my chest, I smiled put my arm around her waist and my chin on top of her head and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: "Well that's all for now."

Pyro: "When does the action start?"

Me: "In the next chapter."

Pyro: "Well hurry up!"

Me: Gives Pyro death glare


	6. Chapter 6: Just The Beginning

Me: "Sorry that took so long I've been busy."

Pyro: "Yeah she has." smirks

Me: "Pyro shut up! Hehe enjoy the chappy everyone."

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own Ally.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

I woke up and got Bobby so we could let Ally and John out, I had to admit I was really scared. We got there and opened the door, when I looked inside I didn't care what they did to me cause what I saw was worth it. John and Ally were asleep snuggled up to each other.

**Ally's POV**

I started to wake up and snuggled closer to my pillow, I almost fell back asleep that was until my pillow snuggled back! My eyes shot open then I realized it wasn't my pillow but John! Memories from the night before started coming back to me, then I looked towards the door and saw Rogue standing there with an amused and happy grin on her face.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I said sitting up.

"Just the slow bloom of love." She said.

"Oh shut up!" I said.

"What's going on?" John said sitting up, then he saw Bobby "BOBBY YOU'RE A DEAD MUTANT!" John said lunging at Bobby he missed and Bobby started to run away, John ran after him.

"I half the mind to kick your ass too." I said to Rogue.

"I think it would be worth it after seeing you and John sleeping like that." She said smirking.

"I'm not even going to grace that with a comment." I said getting up and walking out of the closet.

"So how was last night?" She asked following me, I didn't answer because as much as I hate to admit it last night wasn't to bad. "So you're going to give me the silent treatment huh." She said.

"Just leave me alone." I said.

"Fine." She said turning around and walking away.

After hours of pestering I finally started talking to Rogue again I couldn't stay mad at her for very long. I was bored so I could only think of one thing to do, go to the arcade at the mall I was almost out the door-

"Where're you going?" John asked.

"The arcade at the mall." I said.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Okay." I shrugged, I guess we weren't exactly enemies anymore. We walked to the bus stop, the bus got there and we got on. We got to the mall and headed for the arcade.

"So what do you want to play?" John asked.

"Umm DDR?" I said.

"I'm gonna kick your ass Mathews." He said giving me a cocky grin.

"We'll see about that Allerdyce." I said giving him a cocky grin of my own. We got on the DDR and started dancing, John was good but I was better I beat him three times.

"I win…again." I said.

"Yeah yeah." He said getting off and going to some other game. We had been in there for hours and I was ready to go.

"Come on John I'm ready to go." I said he was playing pinball.

"Give me of few more minutes." He said, I sighed he was such a child.

"I'm going to the bus stop, if the bus gets there I'm not waiting for you." I said.

"Fine." He said. I walked away, I was walking on the sidewalk when I was pulled into an alley.

"Well well well if it isn't the murdering mutant." Said a voice, I looked up to see a familiar face. It was Paul Middleton…Jack's best friend.

"I saw you on the news Ally, they said you're a mutant and you murdered Jack." He said.

"Jack tried to kill me!" I yelled.

"Well as far as I'm concerned you deserved it freak." He said. Then he lunged at me, grabbed my neck and pined me against a wall. He was choking me I kicked and tried to claw at his hands but it wasn't doing any good, my vision was starting to get bleary. Suddenly this wave of heat was surrounding us, Paul dropped me and I gasped for air the only thing I heard before passing out was Paul's screams.

I woke up and the only thing I could see was white **"Am I in heaven?"** I thought.

"No my dear your not." Chuckled Prof. X, then I realized I was in the lab.

"What happened?" I choked out my throat hurt really bad.

"You were attacked by a boy in an alley and Mr. Allerdyce saved you, I sensed something was wrong and sent Storm and Jean to go get you." He said, everything started coming back to me.

"What happened to the boy?" I asked.

"He was severely burned but not dead." Said the Prof.

"Oh." I said, I wasn't sorry.

"I'll leave you to get some rest." He said I nodded. He left and I closed my eyes **"He saved me again, I can't try to hate him anymore I really don't."** I thought before falling asleep. I woke up a couple hours later, Rogue was sitting beside my bed.

"Oh thank God I was so worried." She said braking down.

I got out of bed and squatted down in front of her "Rogue I'm okay see?" I said.

"I wish I could hug you." She said.

"I know." I said.

Doc. Gray had come in a couple hours later to tell me I could go to my room, besides some bruises on my neck I was okay. I got to my room and laid down, I herd a nock at the door.

"Come in." I said, the door opened and John walked in.

"Hey, Rogue said you were in here. So how do you feel?" John asked sitting on my bed.  
"Okay I guess." I said.

"So um did you know that guy?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know that guy I umm killed?" I asked I was tearing up slightly, I really hated to talk about this.

"Yeah." John said.

"That was his best friend." I said John nodded.

"Well I um just came to check on you so umm I guess I'll let you get some rest." He said, he was about to stand up when I grabbed him by the arm. My body wasn't listening to my brain because at the moment I leaned forward and hugged him, he tensed up then relaxed.

"Thank you for saving me… again." I said the last part with a laugh despite the tears coming down my face. He pulled out of the embrace and looked me in the eyes.

"Anytime." He said leaning forward and whipping away a tear on my cheek, he gave me a comforting smile then stood up, "You gonna be okay?" He asked I nodded, and then he left.

**John POV**

"Thank you for saving me… again." Allison said with a laugh, I pulled out of the hug and looked in her eyes.

"Anytime." I said leaning forward **"No I can't do this."** I stopped whipped away a tear on her cheek and gave her a smile. I stood up "You gonna be okay?" I asked her, she nodded then I left. I got to my room closed the door then leaned against it closing my eyes **"I can't believe I almost kissed her."**

**Ally's POV**

An hour after John left Rogue came in, I didn't tell her what had happened with John and me. She had been asleep for hours but I was still awake playing with the fireball necklace around my neck and thinking, finally I managed to drift off. Suddenly a was awaken by screaming but not just any screaming it was coming from one of the kids here who could scream so loud it could break glass and bust eardrums. Rogue and I sat up clenching our ears, then the screaming stopped. We both got out of bed and made our way down the hall, we saw what all the noise was about, the mansion was under attack and we had to get out.

"Rogue come on." I yelled about to take one of the halls that led to a secret escape.

"No! I have to find Bobby." She yelled.

"Rogue we have to leave!" I said.

"Not without Bobby." She said and started going in the opposite direction of our escape. I had to follow her, if anything happened to her I'd blame myself for the rest of my life. We were running down the halls when-

"Rogue!" We herd Bobby yell.

"Bobby!" Rogue called, we turned the corner and there he was with John.

"Come on we gotta get outta here." He said.

"This way." She said leading us back to the secret passage, but when we turned around we saw guys outside one of the windows then the window blew up! We all screamed and ran down the hall, we got to the main entrance but were surrounded by a lot of guys with guns. Suddenly Wolverine jumped down from the second floor landing claws extended and stabbed two guys in the chest, the other men started shooting but it was soon over because Wolverine had killed them all.

"Let's go." He said we all headed back to the secret passage we got there and we all went in, all of us except Logan. We were running down the tunnel when Rogue stopped us.

"You guys wait we have to go back they're gonna kill him." She said.

"He can handle himself let's go." John said, she looked at me.

"Rogue I'm with John on this one." I said.

"Bobby please." She said turning to him, he looked at her for a second.

"Okay." He said, they started to run in the opposite direction of our escape once again.

John looked at me "Dammit." I said and started running after Rogue and Bobby, I could hear John behind me. We got there and Rogue was talking to Logan.

"Go I'll be fine." Logan said.

"But we won't." She said. He got in the tunnel and we headed for the garage, we got there and headed towards a car.

"I'm driving." John said opening the driver's door, Logan pushed him out of the way.

"Maybe next time." Logan said as I opened the door for John.

"This is Cyclops's car." Bobby said.

"Oh yeah." Logan said jamming his claw into the ignition, the car started and we drove off. We had been riding for 5 minutes or so when I looked down and I saw the bottom half of my shirt was soaked in blood, I lifted it up and saw a long deep gash arcos my stomach. "Shit." I said starting to panic, everyone looked at me and saw why I had said that.

"Oh my God your bleeding!" Rogue said.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out, it must have happened when those guys were shooting." I said.

"You need to put pressure on it." Bobby said.

"With what?" I said.

"Here." John said taking off his shirt (I couldn't help it hehe : D) and giving it to me.

"Thanks." I said and held it on my wound.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston we'll head that way." Logan said.

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby said.

"Good." Said Logan.

We got to Bobby's house and I wasn't feeling so good I was a little weak and sleepy, Rogue helped bandage my wound which wasn't bleeding as bad and Bobby got me some new clothes. All was okay till Bobby's parents got home now we were all in the living room while Bobby was telling his parents he was a mutant.

"This is all my fault." Bobby's mom said.

"Actually they discovered that males are the one who carry the mutant gene and pass it on so it's his fault." John said pointing to Bobby's dad. Then Logan came in he had been outside talking to whoever had called him on this thing that looked like a phone we had found in the car.

"We have to go now." He said.

"Why." I asked.

"Now!" He yelled extending his claws.

"Logan what's wrong?" Rogue asked, we all stepped outside and saw why we had to go, cops were surrounding the house guns drawn.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air." Said a male cop pointing his gun at Logan.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked.

"Ronnie." Bobby said, his stupid brother had called the cops.

"I said drop the knives." Said the cop.

"This is just a miss understanding." Logan said.

"Put the knives down!" Yelled the cop.

"I can't, look." Logan said showing the cop his claws but as soon as Logan put them back in his hands the cop shot him in the head.

"Alright the rest of you on the ground." He said, we all did so except John.

"Look kid I said on the ground." The cop said.

"John." I said, he looked at me then I knew what he was going to do.

"We don't want to hurt you kid." A female officer said, John opened his lighter and lit it.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news… I'm the worst one." He said and sent fire hurling towards both the cops. Cop cars exploded and everything was on fire, then I saw Rogue grab John's ankle with her bare hand, she started to put out the flames and John collapsed to his knees.

"Rogue let go!" I yelled and she did.

Then out of no were the X-Jet appeared and lands on Bobby's front lawn, we all ran inside and were greeted by Storm, Jean and a blue mutant named Kurt. We took off and were flying through the air when two jets came up bedside us and said to lower our altitude.

"Someone sounds angry." Storm said.

"I wonder why." Logan said looking at John, John just raised his eyebrows. Storm took us down.

"They're falling back." Storm said then something started beeping "They're locking us, everyone buckle up!" She said, everyone grabbed their seatbelts and buckled up. "I'm gonna try to shack em'." She said then she flipped us over.

"Please don't do that again." John and I said in unison.

"I agree." Logan said "Don't we have any weapons in the heap." Logan said. Suddenly the sky started to get very dark then tornados started to form all around us **"Oh great my two greatest fears tornados and flying!"** I thought clamping my eyes shut, then the clouds started to go back to normal Storm had gotten rid of the jets. Then everything started beeping again

"Oh my God there's two of them." I heard Storm say, there were two missals headed straight for us!

"I'm on it." Jean said.

"Jean there's one more." Storm said, Jean had gotten rid of one of them. "Jean?" She said.

"Oh God." Jean said, then we were hit by one of the missals creating a big hole in the back of the plain we were going down. Suddenly Rogue was sucked out of the jet.

"ROGUE!" Bobby and I screamed.

"No!" Logan yelled. Then Kurt teleported out of the jet and then back in holding Rogue! I thanked God but then remembered that we were going down, I looked over at John who was looking at me. At that moment I was sorry for ever hating him, suddenly the hole in the back of the jet started to fix itself.

"Jean?" Storm asked.

"It's not me." Jean said. Then we stopped in mid air I looked down and saw a blue woman and a man in a cape.

The blue woman's name was Mystique and the old guy in the cape was Magneto, Mystique could shape shift into anyone and Magneto could control metal. We were on our way to some king of military base at Alkali Lake, I was sitting in the back beside John my wound had opened up again and was bleeding a lot. Mystique and Magneto sat beside us.

"So they say you're the bad." John said to Magneto.

"Is that what they say?" Magneto said, John nodded.

"That's a dorky looking helmet, what's it for?" John asked flicking his lighter.

"That dorky looking helmet is the only thing that's gonna keep me safe from the real bad guys." Magneto said, then using his powers Magneto made John's open lighter float into his hand "What's your name?" Magneto asked John.

"John." He said.

"What's your real name John?" Magneto asked.

"Pyro." John said making a fireball form in his hand from the lighter "I can only manipulate the fire, I can't create it." John said putting the fireball out.

"And what's your name my dear?" Magneto asked me, I knew which one he was asking for.

"Nixe." I said closing my eyes and leaning back, I was getting sleepy.

"And what do you do Nixe?" He asked.

"I can control water." I said.

"You are Gods among insects never let anyone tell you different." Magneto said to us, he gave John his lighter back. **"John may be buying into his shit but I'm not, he did try to kill my best friend."** I thought as the jet landed. Everyone left to go into the base leaving me, John, Bobby and Rogue on the jet, John and I were sitting in the back and Bobby and Rogue were in the front.

"I'm going in there." John said getting up.

"John no!" I said getting up too, my knees buckled and I started to fall forward. But John caught me just in time and sat me back down on the seat I was really weak.

"I'm going in there." He said squatted down in front of me.

"John don't please!" I tried. We looked each other in the eyes, then he leaned forward and so did I. The moment our lips met my heart melted it felt like nothing else existed but us, but just as soon as it began it was over. He pulled away stood up and walked off, I leaned back and closed my eyes I could still feel his lips on mine. I could hear him talking to Bobby and Rogue.

"I'm tired of this kids table shit I'm going in there." John said.

"John they told us to stay here." Rogue said.

"Do you always do as your told?" John asked then he was gone. John had been gone for about 30 minutes or so when suddenly I felt this skull splitting pain in my head. I fell onto the floor holding my head moaning in pain, and then it was over. I sat up and got really worried about John I had to find him, I stood up walked into the front and headed towards the steps.

"Ally where are you going?" Rogue asked.

"To find John." I said.

"Ally you can't your hurt, you can barely walk." She said.

"I don't care I have find him." I yelled and walked down the steps. It was freezing but I didn't care I had to find him, I had been walking for 20 minutes when I heard something coming from over a hill. I went over there and saw a helicopter in the air Magneto and Mystique were in the cockpit, then I saw the one thing I wish I could forget John was standing in the back looking out the window as the copter flew away. That day John left with Magneto and joined the Brotherhood.

* * *

Me: "Well there you go."

John: sigh"Go ahead just get it over with."

Me: "Okay…why John why? How could you leave?"cry's hysterically

John: "Someone kill me." smacks self in head

Warren: "Okay!"

Pyro: "Hey you can't kill me your on vacation with Singer."

Warren: "Oh yeah…darn it!"

Pyro: "Only you would say darn it birdbrain."

Me: "Okay sniff I'm good, the next chapter will be out soon everyone!"


	7. Chapter 7: More Surprises

Me: "Okay here's a new chapy!

Pyro: "It's about time."

Me: "I'm gonna kill you if you don't be nice."

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own Ally.

**

* * *

1 Year Later**

**  
Ally's POV**

"You're getting good." Logan said to me in the kitchen after our session in the danger room.

"Thanks." I said.

"How are your session's with the Professor going?" He asked.

"They're good." I said he nodded, I was having lessons with Prof. X to help me reach my full power because according to him I was only using half of it.

"Well see ya kid." He said and left, I sighed and played with the fireball necklace around my neck. After I saw John in the chopper I went back to the jet, as soon as I got there I pasted out. When I woke up Rogue told me that the dam had busted and Prof. Grey had died saving us. Even though John left us and joined the brotherhood I didn't hate him, it's ironic I hated him for years for nothing and now after he betrayed us I can't bring myself to do it. It had been a year since I saw him last but he's been on my mind everyday- fuck it every minute, I've tried to put the past behind me but I can't. It's funny what one kiss will do to you.

"Hey you okay?" Kitty said I hadn't noticed her come in.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied I hadn't been fine since John left.

"Okay I was just asking." She said sitting down beside me. "You miss him don't you?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked but I knew who she meant.

"John." She said.

"No." I lied again.

"You know you're a really bad liar." She said I looked at her.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said I put my head down. "Hey don't worry about it you can't help who you love." She said and walked out of the kitchen **"But I don't love him…do I?"**

The next day I woke up and went downstairs, everyone was crowded around the TV.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked Rogue.

"They say they've made a cure for us." She said.

"So they made something to make us not mutants anymore?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah." She said then left. I just stood there **"A lot of mutants are going to pissed off."**

**Someone else's POV**

"We need her she can help us win this war."

**All's POV**

"Happy birthday! Wake up sleepy head!" Rogue said jumping up and down on my bed. **"not again!"** I thought waking up.

"Are you gonna do this every birthday?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Well then I should get up." I said sarcastically sitting up, she sat beside me.

"You can't come downstairs." She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm throwing you a party and I don't want you to see it yet." She said.

"Well then what am I supposed to so all day?" I asked.

"Listen to this." She said putting a new baby blue ipod in my hand.

"ROGUE! Oh my God I love it." I said.

"Good I'm glad, we all chipped in." She said.

"Well tell everyone thank you." I said.

"I will, well you just stay in here and I'll come and get you later." She said getting up and leaving. I smiled and looked at my ipod then my smile faded when I remembered what happened to the last one, a tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away **"No not today, I'm not gonna be sad today."** I thought. I played around on the computer and listened to my new ipod for a couple hours then Rogue came in carrying a dress.

"What's this?" I asked picking up the dress smiling it was big, light blue and strapless.

"Well you know how you said it would be awesome to go to a masked ball?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well you're going to one." She said handing me a light blue mask with silver swirls.

"No way!" I said exited.

"Yep." She said "Hurry and get dressed I'll meet you downstairs." She said then left. I got dressed and headed downstairs as soon as I got there I saw that everyone was dressed up and wearing masks.

"Wow!" I said.

"You like it." Rogue said walking up beside me.

"I love it!" I said.

"I thought it would be good to go all out for your 18th." She said.

"Rogue I can't tell you how much this means to me." I said.

"You don't have to." She said "So what are you gonna do now that you're an adult." She asked. (Oh I have some ideas ; D)

"I don't know." I said laughing.

"Well let's go enjoy your party." She said. Everyone was there the music was great it was awesome! I was taking a break from dancing when this guy came up to me.

"You wanna dance." He asked I didn't know who it was because he was wearing a mask but he was definitely familiar.

"Sure." I said. We danced to three songs then walked out to the terrace.

"So you're the birthday girl huh." He said.

"Yep." I said. I knew him I just couldn't put my finger on it **"He has blonde hair…hmm maybe it's Bobby, no Bobby doesn't sound like that."**

"You're trying to figure out who I am aren't you?" He asked.

"Trying and failing." I said with a laugh.

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the garden. It was beautiful and no one was around.

"Take off your mask." I asked taking mine off. He slid it off and staring back at me was John. "John?" I asked in disbelief, suddenly his eyes flashed yellow then everything went black.

**John's POV**

I could hear people making a lot of noise outside my tent so I went to go see what the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" I asked Quill.

"Calisto and Mystique got that mutant Magneto wanted." He said.

"Yeah? I guess I'll go check it out." I said and walked over to Calisto.

"So where's the mutant?" I asked.

"In my tent." She said motioning towards her tent "She'll be out for awhile if you want to take a peek." She said. I went over to the tent, I went inside and was shocked at what I saw. Tide up on the floor was Nixe!

"Allison?" I said out loud and went over to her. I turned her over, her head was bleeding and she was out cold.

"Nice seeing your old friend again Pyro?" Magneto said from behind me.

"Why is she here?" I asked him turning around.

"She's going to help me win this war." He said.

"She won't help you." I said.

"Oh she will or she'll have to suffer the consequences, so why don't you try to persuade her to do as I say…for her sake." He said, "Oh and she's going to stay in your tent you are to watch her every minute, we can't have her escape." He said then left. I had never really disliked Magneto but right now I hated him, even though I left I still cared about Allison more then I liked to admit.

* * *

Me: "Well there you go!" 

Pyro: "That was interesting."

Me: "Really?"

Pyro: "No."

Me: "That's it!" Chases Pyro around with a golf club.

Pyro: Runs away "I was just kidding!"


	8. Chapter 8: Old Emotions

Me: "Okay here's chapter 8!"

Pyro: "Can I say it this time?"

Me: "Say what?"

Pyro: sighs, walks over and whispers in my ear

Me: "Oh! Okay sure."

Pyro: "Enjoy the chapter everyone!"

Me: "Nicely done."

Pyro: "Thank you."

**NOTICE:** The next chapter will contain a lemon if you wish to read a non-lemon version of the chapter review or message and tell me to make one, otherwise I won't.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own Ally.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

First thing I noticed was my head felt like it was going to explode, I opened my eyes and the second thing I noticed was I had no fuckin idea were I was only that I was in a tent.

"What the fuck?" I said trying to sit up keyword was "trying", my hands and feet were tied so it was hard to do but I did. "Okay what the hells going on?" I said starting to really panic, then I heard the "door" to the tent unzip. **"Oh shit!"** then who should step through the door then John Allerdyce. He stepped inside and zipped the door back up then he turned around and saw me staring at him in shock.

"Umm hi?" He said.

"You better tell me what the fucks going on right now!" I said.

"Look Allison it's kind of hard to explain-

"I don't give a shit whether it's hard to explain or not!" I interrupted.

"Look I know you're upset-

"Oh no I'm not upset I'm furious!" I interrupted again.

"Shut up!" He yelled I winced "Sorry." He said.

"Sorry for what? Knocking me out, giving me a headache or betraying me?" I asked coldly.

"Knocking you out?" He asked.

"Yeah remember, you showed up at my party led me to a nice secluded spot then knocked me out." I said.

"That wasn't me it was Mystique." He explained. **"I'm so stupid…the yellow eyes, I should have known."** "I would never do that." He said.

"Yeah right." I said, he sighed.

"Look you're here because Magneto thinks you can help him win the war." He said.

"He's crazy if he thinks I'll ever help him." I said.

"I told him that and he said if you didn't you would have to suffer the consequences, what ever the hell that means." He said sitting down.

"Then I'll have to find out cause I'm not helping that bastard." I snapped.

"I don't want you to find out." He said softly looking down, I sighed.

"John, I'm not going to help him." I said.

"I know." He said looking up at me, we sat in silence for awhile until he spoke. "Has it really only been a year since I saw you?" He asked.

"Yeah it has." I said a hint of bitterness in my voice.

"I'm sorry I left you like that, you didn't even know weather I was alive or not." He said.

"I saw you leave." I said.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"After we all got that splitting headache I umm decided to look for you…well I found you taking off in a helicopter, I watched you leave." I said turning away from him to hide the tears about to fall.

"Allison." He said turning me around to face him "I'm sorry, not for leaving but for hurting you…I never wanted to do that." He said. I looked him in the eyes searching for some hint of a lie I couldn't find one, he was telling the truth.

"But you did." I said in almost a whisper a tear sliding down my face.

"I know." He said whipping away my tear. "Here." He said suddenly then started untying my hands and feet. "I don't think you'll need these, I umm doubt you'll be able to escape." He said almost ashamed. "Come on." He said pulling me to my feet. "This isn't were you're staying." He said. We stepped out of the tent and I was amazed at all the mutants, tents were set up everywhere and we were in the woods. **"Were the hell am I?"** We walked over to a tent and John unzipped it. "Well this our tent." He said.

"Our tent." I said rising an eyebrow.

"Umm yeah Magneto wants me to keep an eye on you so he put us in a tent together." He said.

"Oh and you had nothing to do with that?" I said stepping into the tent and sitting down. He rolled his eyes.

"No, it's probably for the best anyway." He said.

"Yeah probably." I said.

"I'll be right back just stay right here okay?" He asked.

"Whatever." I said and laid down, he left. **"Great this is just great, how the hell do I get myself in these situations?"** I was lying there thinking of how stupid I was and how much I hated Magneto when John came back.

"Here." He said handing me some clothes. "You probably want to get outta that." He said. I looked down then realized I was still in my dress.

"Oh yeah." I said he stepped outside. The clothes were just a little big but not much, he stepped back in and sat down.

"So Pyrokinesis when do we roast marshmallows?" I asked sarcastically earning a laugh from him.

"I hate it when you call me that." He said.

"I know." I said laughing a little then I stopped when I remember when we had said the same things to each other a year ago. "Everyone's probably freaking out, especially Rogue." I said worried about her.

"Yeah probably." He said. We sat there not talking then I fell asleep.

It had been a few days since I was kidnapped, John and I had gotten a lot closer and it was started to stir up some old emotions, and I hadn't decided weather that was a good thing or not. I had been permitted to walk around camp just as long as I didn't go to far, I was leaning against a tree.

"Hey." Jamie aka Multiple Man said walking up beside me, I rolled my eyes he had been hitting on me "a lot" since we met and it was driving me crazy.

"What do want?" I sighed

"What can't I just come over and say hi?" He asked smirking looking me up and down, he reminded me a little of Glen when he did that and that made me uncomfortable.  
"No." I said

"You know Allison I'd really like to get to know you better." He said. John was the only one who used my full name and I didn't mind but when Jamie said it I didn't like it.

"Fuck you." I snapped.

"I know you'd love to." He said his smirk growing. He stepped in front of me and put his hands on both sides of my body pinning me against the tree.

"JAMIE!" John yelled I sighed in relief, Jamie moved away from me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" John asked moving closer to Jamie.

"Oh just getting better acquainted." Jamie said.

"Nixe, go back to the tent." He told me I nodded and left.

**John's POV**

I was looking for Nixe that's when I saw Jamie pinning her against a tree. "JAMIE!" I yelled he moved away from her "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked getting closer to him.

"Oh just getting better acquainted." He said.

"Nixe, go back to the tent." I told her she nodded then left. I watched her leave then turned back to Jamie.

"If you ever touch her again I'll kill you." I said wondering if I should kill him now.

"We'll see." He said and started to walk away but I grabbed is shirt.

"No Jamie I mean it, if you come near her again I'll kill you and I won't let anyone stop me." I said he glared at me and left. I went back to the tent to check on Allison, she was sitting down her back facing me. I wrapped my arms around her, she tensed then relaxed and laid her head on my chest.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, what is it with me and getting attacked by guys?" She asked.

"What can I say, you're irresistible." I said she laughed.

"Yeah and I bet you can't resist me either." She joked, **"You have no idea."**

"No you don't affect me." I lied.

**Ally's POV**

"No you don't affect me." John said, I could tell he was lying.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really." He lied again.

"And if I was to do this?" I asked leaning forward and so did he. My lips grazed his and I smiled leaning in closer, it was a sweet kiss no tongue or anything just sweet. "Well?" I asked pulling away.

"Nope, nothing." He teased, but when I looked into his eyes I saw the truth. He laid down bringing me with him, I had my head on his chest. I slowly drifted off to sleep listening to John's heartbeat.

* * *

Me: "Well I hope you liked it!" 

Pyro: "That one was nice I liked it."

Me: "Aww thanks." secretly wonders why John is being sweet "Well the next one will be out soon and please remember to read the notice at the top of the page if you haven't."


	9. Chapter 9: Lemon

Me: "I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long I've been really busy and I was at my grandparents house and couldn't write anything, I have to warn you I'm a little nervous because I've never written a lemon before so it may not be any good."

Pyro: "Can I say it again?"

Me: "Sure."

Pyro: "Enjoy the chapter everyone!"

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own Ally.

**

* * *

**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night which wasn't surprising since John and I had fallen asleep around 6 p.m., I still had my head on his chest. I looked up and saw John was still sleeping **"Huh he almost looks innocent when he sleeps…almost."** I smiled and laid my head back on his chest, how could something feel so wrong but so right all at the same time? He stirred a little and I felt his hand gently rub my head, I looked up and he looked back at me.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said back.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Umm I'm not sure it's still dark outside." I said.

"Oh." He said, we sat there for awhile.

"You know it's funny I was just thinking about how we used to be to each other, now look at us." I said.

"I like this better." He said.

"So do I." I said. "But I can still kick your ass if I wanted to." I said teasing.

"And I still have to rescue you." He teased back.

"I can handle myself thank you very much." I said.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Yeah really." I said, suddenly John grabbed me and flipped me over so he was on top of me holding my hands above my head.

"Well then save yourself." He teased.

"From you? Should be easy enough all have to do is take away your lighter then knock you out, it's not that hard." I said.

"You wouldn't." He said.

"Oh I would." I said he smirked and leaned forward his lips grazed mine, I seized my chance and flipped him over so I was on top **"Those training sessions with Logan really paid off."**

"Like I said, I can handle myself." I said now it was my turn to smirk, I leaned forward and kissed him. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into the kiss, all the memories, emotions and want I had felt towards him flooded back to me and I deepened the kiss, our tongs waged war with each other and our hands were everywhere. He sat up bringing me with him, he pulled off my shirt and started kissing my neck and collarbone. A small moan escaped my lips, I ran my fingers through his spiky blonde hair then pulled his shirt off. He laid me down then pulled my pants off, he kissed up my body making shivers run down my spine, soon we were in nothing but our underwear. He undid my bra and slipped it off, he cupped my breast in his hand and gently massaged it rubbing his thumb over my nipple, he parted my legs and situated himself between them. My heart started to race with anticipation it was my first time and I knew it would be painful but I didn't want to stop, he penetrated me slowly being as gentle as he could. A tear slid down my face but he kissed it away, he started to move his hips and slowly my pain turned into pleasure. I moaned causing him to go faster I got into the rhythm and swayed with him, each thrust mounting my pleasure. I grabbed the sheets reaching my peak, we orgasmed at the same time letting out loud moans, he fell limply on the covers beside me both of us panting and in pure ecstasy. I laid in his arms happier then I had been in a very long time, he kissed the top of my head playing with my finger that were intertwined with his own. Then he spoke the words I'll never forget.

"I love you Ally."

At that moment I had no words to express the joy I felt to hear him say that, I looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too."

Was my only reply, we fell asleep in each other's arms not knowing what was to come.

**Callisto's POV**

"Tomorrow my dear we will see if our little mermaid has made her choice." Magneto said to Mystique.

"What about Pyro?" I asked.

"What about him?" Magneto asked.

"I think he's grown to attached to the girl, I don't think he'll let you harm her." I said.

"Well my dear if that's the case we'll just have to do something about it won't we." He said he gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine, I didn't even want to know what he was thinking.

**John's POV**

I had just woken up and was now was staring at the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, I was holding Ally in my arms as she slept. She looked like an angel **"How could I fall in love so quickly?"** I asked myself, but I knew deep down I had always loved her I was just to stupid to see it.

**Ally's POV**

I was woken up by someone kissing me all over, I opened my eyes and looked at John. He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Morning beautiful." He said **"God I could get used to that."**

"Morning." I smiled and kissed him on the lips, "What time is it?" I asked.

"Umm around 8:30 a.m." He said putting on his shirt "I have to go but I'll be back soon." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Love you." He said I smiled.

"Love you too." I said, he gave me another kiss and left. I got dressed and laid there remembering every detail about last night, I couldn't help but smile thinking about it. I heard the door to the tent unzip.

"Well that was qui-" I stopped when I realized it wasn't John it was Mystique "What the hell do you want?" I asked

"Magneto wants to see you." She said.

"Well I don't want to see that bastard." I snapped.

"To fuckin bad." She said and yanked me out of the tent.

"Get off me you bitch!" I spat, then everything went black…again.

* * *

Me: "Well there you go, sorry if the lemon was bad."

Pyro: "I've got this whole thing figured out already, I know what's gonna happen."

Me: "Oh you do huh?"

Pyro: "Yep."

Me: "We'll see, the next one will be out soon I promise!"


	10. Chapter 10: Pain

Me: "Guess whose baaaaack!"

Warren: "Me!"

Pyro: "Whoop-dee-fuckin-doo."

Me: "John please try to be nice."

Pyro: "No."

Me: sighs then walks over and whispers something in John's ear.

Pyro: smirks "Okay I'll play nice."

Warren: "What'd you say to him?"

Me: "Nothing. Enjoy the story everyone!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own Ally.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the nice bright stupid sun which added to the pain in my head **"That bitch! She did it again, I swear I'm going to kill her!"**

"Hello my dear." Magneto said appearing out of nowhere Mystique beside him, Quill walked up and stood beside her. I just glared at them. "What's the matter cat got your tong?" Magneto said smirking.

"Well you know what they say if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all." I shot at him. "How about you cut to the damn chase and tell me what you want." I said. His smirk faded slightly.

"If you insist." He said then nodded looking behind me. Suddenly I felt someone lifting me to my feet. I looked back and saw Jamie he smirked at me and I elbowed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground moaning. Quill started laughing.

"Your pathetic." Mystique said to Jamie as she grabbed my arm and pushed me forward, we started walking. We stopped at the edge of a cliff, you could see Alcatraz Island from there.

"What I want you to do is very simple my dear, just use your power to destroy Alcatraz Island and everything in it." Magneto said. He had to be kidding there's no way I could do that!

**John's POV**

I went back to the tent and unzipped it. Nixe wasn't in it. I looked around but couldn't see her. I started to panic! That's when I saw Jamie and Quill sneaking off somewhere in the woods and decided to follow them. I kept my distance but kept them in site, I followed them for about 10 minutes when they stopped. I got closer and saw Magneto and Mystique. Magneto was talking to someone, I ducked behind some bushes so I could see. That's when a saw her, Ally was sitting on the ground leaned up against a tree. Magneto nodded and Jamie picked her up, I saw him smirk at her and wanted to toast his ass then and there. Suddenly she elbowed him in the stomach and he fell to the ground in pain, I smirked **"That's what you get for messing with my girl"** they started walking and I continued to follow.

**Ally's POV**

"No." I said.

"What?" Magneto asked.

"Wow I guess hearing is the first thing to go at old age, I said no you stupi-" I didn't get to finish because at that moment Mystique's fist connected with my jaw. I could taste the blood in my mouth so I spat it out then looked up at her, if looks could kill I'd be dead.

"I'll ask you this one more time will you do it?" Magneto asked.

"No fuckin way." I said.

"Very well." He said he nodded to Quill. Quill stepped forward he was almost to me when a wall of fire rushed in front of me making Quill back away. John stepped up beside me then he extinguished the fire.

"I'm not going to let you do this Magneto!" He yelled.

"I really hoped it wouldn't come to this." Magneto said stepping forward. John lit his wrist shark (the thing he had on his hand in the third movie) and moved in front of me holding me behind him. That's when I realized it…the wrist shark is metal! As if reading my mind Magneto destroyed the wrist shark with a wave of his hand. John starred at it in horror.

"You can't beat me Pyro-" but while Magneto was rambling I saw John's other hand travel to his back pocket, he pulled out his shark lighter.

"Go." John whispered to me as he flipped the lid and lit the lighter. "GO!" He yelled as he sent streams of fire at them knocking them down. I took off running not knowing were the hell I was going. John caught up to me and we ran together, I chanced a look back and could see Mystique and Jamie not to far behind.

"Shit!" I said. John stopped took out his lighter and started lighting everything he could on fire to try and keep them from getting to us. Suddenly John was knocked off his feet. Then someone punched me in the stomach, Callisto stopped in front of me

"You bitch!" I spat she just laughed. She came right at me but instead of hitting me she went right through me!

"Miss me." Kitty said from behind me.

"You have know idea." I said smiling. But then Kitty was knocked off her feet by Callisto. Using her speed she hit Kitty a few more times and punched me in the face before we even saw it coming. She stopped in front of me, a smug smile on her face. Suddenly the air around us got very cold and Callisto's legs started freezing up, in seconds they were frozen solid followed by her whole body.

"Bobby!" I said seeing him.

"Are you okay?" He asked coming over to me.

"Yeah, but we have to get out of here." I said going over to John and helping him up. Bobby glared at John. "Bobby please!" I begged.

"Fine." Bobby said going over to help Kitty.

"Kitty are you okay?" He asked going over to her.

"Yeah I think so." She said trying to get up. Then Logan appeared and helped him lift Kitty.

"Logan we have to get out of here now!" I yelled seeing Magneto not to far away.

"I agree." He said seeing him as well. By now John and Kitty were standing up on they're own, we all made a run for it leaving the frozen Callisto behind. We made it to the blackbird, everyone was getting on when I heard a whooshing sound suddenly John jumped in front of me holding me close to his chest. John gasped and started to fall to his knees. I grabbed his body trying to keep him up.

"John?" I yelled. That's when I noticed the spike sticking out of his back! "NO!" I yelled. Quill stepped out from behind a couple trees, Logan started towards Quill.

"No!" I yelled at Logan. He stopped giving me a confused look, I looked down at John who looked back at me. I saw so many things in his eyes pain, confusion, sadness but most of all I saw love, love and understanding.

"Logan take John into the jet, he's mine." I said the last part looking at Quill. Logan nodded and moved away, I laid John down and stood up.

"You really think you can kill me? There's no water around here." He said with an amused grin on his face.

"Yes there is." I said in a low voice that dripped venom with every word. I gathered everything that was inside of me and concentrated on Quill. He started gasping for air and fell to his knees, a small ball of water started forming in front of him…I was sucking the water out of him. Blood was running down his chapped lips, his skin turned a sickly white. His eyes rolled back into his head and his body shook, finally he fell down on the ground dead. I was panting for air and I stumbled the whole way to the jet, I was completely drained of energy. I got inside and saw John on the floor of the jet Kitty supporting his head, she looked at me a worried and sad expression on her face.

"John." I said collapsing to my knees beside him as the jet took off.

"I was wrong, you can take care of you self." He said with a smile, but then his face got serious "I'm so sorry, I should never have gone with Magneto." He said.

"No John, it's okay you're here now that's all that matters." I said tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Blood was coming out of the side of his mouth.

"John no please don't leave me!" I begged him.

"Shhh." He said wiping away my tears. "I love you." He whispered cupping my cheek with his right hand, a tear slid down his face.

"I love you too." I said.

"I've always loved you, I just wish I could have seen it sooner." He said.

"I'll always love you John." I whispered putting my hand over his.

The moment John's hand fell from my face I knew he was gone. I laid down on his chest sobbing, begging him to come back to me.

* * *

Me: "Was that a shocker or what?" 

Pyro: "You…you killed me!"

Me: "Sorry John."

Angel: "Hahaha."

Pyro: "Shut up!"

Me: "Okay everyone before you quit reading the story because John's dead I just want you to know there are going to be a lot more surprises so please don't stop reading!"


	11. Chapter 11: You'd Never Know

Me: "Okay here's the next chappy!"

Pyro: "Oh you mean the one I'm not going to be in because I'm DEAD!"

Me: "Hehehe sorry."

Angel: "Ha you died!"

Pyro: "Well it's better to be in the story for a couple chapters then not at all!"

Angel: Sulks

Me: sigh "Enjoy everyone!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own Ally.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

**Ally's POV**

I sat and starred out into the distance a tear slid down my face. It had been three months since John's death and I missed him even more everyday. I had asked Professor bury John at school and he agreed. That's were I was sitting beside John's grave, I looked down at his shark lighter I had in my hands and ran my thumb over it. **What I wouldn't do to get you back** I sighed and laid my head back on the tombstone **I need you now more then ever John** I was soon interrupted by what seemed like the only person I didn't want to kill at this school.

"I thought I'd find you here." Rogue said. Rogue was the only one who didn't talk bad about John or look at me differently for loving him. She also had gotten the cure while I was gone, I could tell she was happy so I didn't care.

"Hey." I said in a monotone voice.

"How are you today?" She asked.

"Same as usual." I said.

"Come on and come inside it's cold out here." She said holding out a hand for me. I looked at John's grave then sighed.

"Alright." I said. She helped me up, I was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt just by looking no one would ever be able to tell that I was three months pregnant.

I found out 2 weeks after John died. I had fainted and just to make sure I was okay the Professor did some blood work, I thought I had fainted from lack of sleep or something like that but boy was I wrong. When he told me the news I really didn't know how to take it, part of me was happy and another part was scared to death. But I had accepted it and even found myself smiling over it some days, this baby was apart of me and more importantly apart of John.

"So your appointment is in an hour, do you want me to go with you?" Rogue asked. I was supposed to have my first ultrasound today.

"I don't know maybe I should go alone." I said teasing her. I new she wanted to go with me more then anything.

"Oh okay if that's what you want." She said trying really bad to hide the hurt.

"Are you kidding of course I want you to come!" I said.

"Great!" She said. She was really excited about this, I wish I could say the same for Bobby. He looks at me differently now, almost like I betrayed him or something and everyone else just tries to ignore me. We sat around talking until it was time for my appointment. Rogue and I were walking down the hall when she ran into a guy. He was tall around 6 foot with spiky black hair, and piercing green eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz!" He said.

"It's alright." She said. "I've never seen you here before, are you new?" Rogue asked.

"Oh yeah I'm Nathan." He said extending his hand. Rogue shook it with an ungloved hand. I could see the joy in her eyes to be able to do that without hurting him, it made me smile.

"I'm Marie." She said. I still had to get used to that.

"And you are." He said looking at me.

"I'm Ally or Nixe." I said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you both." He said with a smile.

"Well we'd better be going it was very nice to meet you Nathan." I said starting to walk away.

"See ya around." Rogue called to him following me.

I was lying down on an examining table while the Professor rubbed some really cold jelly like stuff on my stomach.

"That's kinda cold." I said. He smiled and laughed a little.

"I know." He said. "This is called a transducer." He said holding up a device about the size of a bar of soap. "I'm just going to rub this on your stomach so we can see the baby alright?" He asked. I looked up at Rogue who was grinning ear to ear.

"Okay." I said smiling. I had to admit I was kinda excited. He nodded then started rubbing the transducer around on my stomach. We were all looking at the screen, I couldn't really make out anything though. He turned and looked at me, he had a somewhat surprised look on his face.

"What?" I asked getting worried.

"Congratulations you're the mother of two very healthy twins."

* * *

Me: "And the twists just keep coming, I know it was short but the next one will be longer." 

Pyro: Shocked "I'm gonna be a dad?"

Me: "Yep!"

Pyro: "So what's with this new guy?"

Me: "Ally's going to fall in love with him and forget all about you."

Pyro: "WHAT!"

Me: laughing "Just kidding."

Pyro: "That's not funny."

Angel: "Yes it is."

Pyro: "Do you have to put your two sense into everything?"

Me: sigh "Expect the next one soon!"


	12. Chapter 12: Forgiveness

Me: "I'm back and with another chapter!"

Angel: "Hurray!"

Pyro: "Warren you're such a loser."

Angel: eye twitches

Me: "Hehe I'm gonna go separate those two before they start something, enjoy!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own Ally & Nathan.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I just starred at him for a minute "TWINS!" I finally managed to spit out rather loudly giving him a look of disbelief.

"Yes." He said with a warm smile. Finding out that I was pregnant was hard enough but finding out that I was pregnant with TWINS now that was insane!

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I'm quite sure." He said. I just continued to stare. "Would you like to know the babies sexes?" He asked.

"Umm yeah okay." I said still shocked.

"Well it looks like you're having a boy and a girl, fraternal twins." He said. **Twins! Fraternal? A boy and a girl?** My mind was racing, I was having twins a boy and a girl!

"Ally are you okay?" Rogue asked. I looked up at her.

"Yeah I'm okay I guess." I said.

We finished up with the professor and headed to the kitchen for some ice cream, oh and peanuts! Yeah I'm having that weird craving thing. I sat down at one of the barstools popping peanuts in my mouth as Rogue scooped some ice cream into a bowl.

"Wow twins." Rogue said.

"Yeah I know." I said my mind still lost in thought.

"Can you believe it?" She asked.

"Nope." I said. She sat the ice cream down in front of me and sat down beside me. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" She asked.

"How could you forget the chocolate sauce? That's the most important part about the ice cream!" I half yelled. Apparently being pregnant makes me over dramatic.

"Oh yeah sorry." She said giving me a sheepish grin. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the fridge. I grabbed the chocolate sauce and a coke and sat back down and started smothering my ice cream in the sauce. Satisfied with the amount that I had which was a lot I started to dig in. I grabbed my coke and started to open it when-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rogue yelled snatching the coke away from me.

"Rogue what the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled.

"This has caffeine in it! That's not good for the babies." She said.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know? I don't stay up reading baby books!" I said she gave me a funny look when I said the last sentence. "Rogue you don't stay up reading baby books do you?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said putting her head down. I just raised an eyebrow I thought I was supposed to be the one having the babies

We well more like "I" got finished eating and we headed to the game room. Bobby was playing foosball with Kitty **Oh great Ice Queen just who I wanted to see** The moment Kitty saw me she stopped playing went over to me and gave me a hug, Bobby on the other hand just gave me a blank stare. **Okay list of people I don't want to kill:**

**Rogue**

**Kitty**

**Prof. X**

**Storm**

**Logan**

**And the new guy Nathan, yet anyway.**

**Hmm yep that about covers it.**

"Are you okay how was you're appointment?" Kitty asked.

"Turns out I'm having twins." I said. She just gave me a shocked look. "My words exactly." I said.

"Congratulations." Bobby said in a monotone voice before leaving the game room. **Hand twitching…must resist urge to light him on fire with John's lighter**

"It's a boy and a girl." Rogue told Kitty.

"Wow." Was all Kitty could say. We talked until it was time for dinner, I ate more then I usually do which didn't surprise me because I've been eating like a horse for 2 months. Rogue, Kitty and I were still sitting at our table talking.

"So have you seen the new guy Nathan?" Kitty asked us.

"Yeah Rogue bumped into him." I said putting emphasis on bumped.

"What was he like?" Kitty asked.

"He seemed really nice." I said.

"Any idea what his powers are?" Rogue asked.

"I don't have clue." Kitty said.

We sat there for a few minutes then decided to go to bed.

"Rogue I'm gonna stay up a little longer, don't wait up for me." I said to her standing in the doorway of our room.

"Oh okay goodnight." She said.

"Night." I said then headed down the hall. I went outside and sat down in front of John's grave.

"Hey Pyrokinesis." I said. "You're never gonna believe this, turns out we're having twins." I said then sighed "I would never tell Rogue this but…I'm really scared John. I know Rogue's here for me but it's just not the same…I don't want to do this alone." I said I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. "Rogue's gonna have to have her own life at some point, then what? Maybe I'm just being selfish but I don't want that to happen! I can't do this by myself! Dammit why did you have to leave me?" I said pounding my fist on the ground. I hugged my knees to my chest and started to cry. I stayed like that for I don't know how long then I started to calm down. "What if I'm not a good mother?" I asked.

"You will be." Said someone from behind me. I turned around to see Bobby!

"Bobby what are you doing here?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." He said. The silence was awkward. "Ally I know I've been a jerk lately and I'm sorry." He said.

"No Bobby you're wrong you haven't been a jerk, you've been a complete bastard about this whole thing." I said raising my voice slightly.

"Yeah I deserve that, I guess I just didn't know how to act about the whole thing." He said.

"So you act like an jerk?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What can I say I'm an ass." He said.

"Yeah you are." I said.

"I'm really sorry…we still okay?" He asked. I thought it over for a minute then sighed.

"Yeah." I said. He smiled and helped me up. "Goodnight John." I said looking down at his grave. Bobby wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we started to walk back inside.

"So does this mean you're going to name your son after me?" He asked.

"Not a chance Popsicle." I laughed.

* * *

Me: "I hope you enjoyed it! Wait a minute, it's quite…to quite." Goes into bedroom and sees John and Angel asleep on the floor, suddenly they snuggle close to each other "Oh this is so good, I've got to go get the camera I'm never gonna let them forget this one! The next one will be out soon!" 


	13. Chapter 13: Morning Sickness

Me: "Okey dokey here's the new chapter!"

Pyro & Angel: Screams

Me: "Well sounds like the boys are up, oh yeah and there's about 2 more chapters after this one. I think anyway lol I'm not quite sure yet, enjoy!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own Ally & Nathan.

* * *

**All's POV**

I sat straight up in bed, ran to the bathroom and proceeded to puke my brains out. My morning sickness was really bad, and I was sick of it dammit! I felt someone rubbing my back, I looked behind me and saw Kitty.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Oh yeah just peachy." I said sarcastically closing my eyes and taking deep breaths.

"You know I read that the sicker you are the better." She said trying to help.

"What is it with you and Rogue and reading baby books?" I asked. She just shrugged. When I was finally feeling better I brushed my teeth 2 times, got dressed and headed for the kitchen. I walked in and saw the new guy Nathan sitting on one of the barstools.

"Oh hi." Nathan said with a smile.

"Hi." I said.

"You're Ally right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"So where's your friend?" He asked casually.

"Who Rogue?" I asked but knew who he meant. He nodded.

"I don't really know, I'm sure she's around here somewhere though." I said as I mentally smirked. Don't get me wrong I love both Bobby and Rogue they're my best friends, but I've never thought they were good together I don't know why I just don't. "So how do you like it here?" I asked.

"I love it!" He said with a big smile.

"Good." I said. "So how old are you?" I asked.

"17 but I'll be 18 in in a couple more months." He said "How about you?"

"I'm 18." I said.

"So have you been here long?" He asked.

"3 years." I said in almost a dazed tone thinking about my time with John. His stupid ass comments, his rude remarks, his short temper and hell even his stupid stupid cocky ass smirk. I'd give anything to have it all back.

"Umm hello?" Nathan asked.

"Oh sorry I zoned out there for a second." I said with a laugh. Suddenly I was hit with some nausea, I leaned on the counter and tried to take deep breaths.

"You okay?" Nathan asked. I got a glass and drank some water, I started to feel a little better.

"Yeah I'll be fine, it's just some morning sickness." I said closing my eyes.

"Morning sickness?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah I'm pregnant, with twins." I said sitting down.

"Wow." He said.

"I tend to get that reaction." I said with a little laugh.

"I would never have guessed." He said.

"Why because I don't seem like the type?" I asked even though I knew what he meant. I don't know why I like to mess with people.

"Oh no! You just don't look pregnant." He said. I chuckled.

"I knew what you meant." I said taking a sip of water.

"So what are your powers?" I asked him.

"Umm I'd rather not say if that's okay." He asked.

"Sure, fine with me." I said.

"What's your power? If you don't mind me asking." He said.

"I can control water." I said. I held my glass in my hand and lifted the water out of it. I made it circle in the air a couple of times before putting it back in the glass.

"Wow that's really cool." He said.

"I can do a lot more then that." I mumbled thinking about Quill.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said

"Well I've gotta go to the library, see ya later." He said starting to walk away.

"See ya!" I called to him. I grabbed a bag of chips, a bottle of water and headed back up to my room.

1 Week Later.

Rogue was watching me like a hawk making sure anything I put in my mouth was healthy, thus making my life miserable. But luckily Kitty was on my side, she would sneak me chocolate and anything else I wanted whenever Rogue wasn't around. Bobby wasn't being a jerk, and Nathan and I had started to become really good friends. I was walking with Nathan outside in the garden.

"So is Kitty still sneaking you food?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah she is." I said with a little giggle. We walked in silence for about 5 minutes when-

"So who's the babies father?" He asked suddenly. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked that!" He said frantically.

"It's okay." I said. There was something about Nathan that made you want to tell him everything, so I did. "His name was John, he went to school here." I said sitting down on a bench, Nathan sat beside me. "We hated each other for a really long time. One day there was an attack on the school. Me, Rogue, John, Bobby and Logan made it out, a lot of stuff happened and we wound up meeting this guy called Magneto. Do you know who he is?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well John left with Magneto to join his Brotherhood." I said. "3 months ago on the night of my 18th birthday, I was kidnapped. Soon after I woke up I saw John again, I was there for a couple of days and somehow we fell in love. One day Magneto revealed his plans for kidnapping me, he wanted me to destroy Alcatraz Island but I refused. He told one of the mutants named Quill who could cover himself in spikes and shoot them to kill me but before he could John stopped him, while trying to get away we bumped into Kitty, Bobby and Logan. Everyone was getting on the jet when John was shot in the back by one of Quill's spikes trying to save me." I said looking at Nathan to make sure he was following me. He gave me I look that said keep going. "I killed Quill then got on the jet, John was in really bad shape. He told me how much he loved me and that he was sorry for leaving with Magneto…then he died." I said silent tears trailing down my face. "I'm not sorry for loving him and I never will be." I said.

"You shouldn't have to be sorry for it." He said soothingly. I wiped my eyes.

"Come on I want to show you something." I said. I led him to John's grave. "I had the professor bury him here." I said to him looking down at the spot where the only person I ever loved was buried. "I'd give anything to have him back." I said mostly to myself. Nathan looked me in the eyes and said-

"I think I can help you."

* * *

Me: "Oh looky what I have here!" Holds up picture of John & Warren snuggling together. 

Angel & Pyro: "Give me that!" Lunges for the picture.

Me: "Haha to slow."

Angel & Pyro: Eyes twitch then gets I strange look on their faces.

Me: "Uh guys why are you looking at me like that?" Backs away "The next one will be out soon!" Runs away


	14. Chapter 14: Saving Your Life

Me: Muffled yelling

Pyro: Burning picture "Warren do you hear anything?"

Angel: "Nope not a thing. Well it looks like Heather's "tide up" at the moment hehe so I guess I'll have to do her job."

Pyro: "Why do you get to do it?"

Angel: Sigh "Fine we'll both do it. Ready 1, 2, 3.

Angel & Pyro: "Enjoy everyone!"

Angel: "Oh and she'd probably want me to tell you the next chapter will be the last."

Me: Muffled yelling

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own Ally & Nathan.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"What do you mean you think you can help me?" I asked Nathan. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Its my powers, I think I can help bring John back." He said. I looked at him in shock.

"H-how?" I asked. He ran a hand through his hair again.

"My power is to use someone's memories to go back in time, but once I take them back they and everyone else have to relive everything from that point. Only the person I take back and myself will know what happened, everyone else will just have a bad case of déjà vu." He said.

"Take me back." I said in almost a pleading tone. He sighed again.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said well more like yelled.

"Alright." He said standing in front of me and grabbing my arms. He closed his eyes.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"What's going to happen to you?" I asked.

"I'll just end up back at the place I was at that time. But don't worry I'll find my way back here." He said with a comforting smile.

"Thank you Nathan." I said. He just smiled.

"Now I need for you to focus as hard as you can on the place in time you want to be." He said.

"Okay." I said looking into his eyes. Slowly the scenery around me started to melt away, there was a lot of pressure and I felt like I couldn't hardly breath. I could hear voices in my head, conversations with people I had had.

_"Why did you have to leave me?"_

_"I'm really sorry."_

_"Twins."_

_"Not a chance Popsicle."_

_"Fraternal."_

_"You're Ally right?"_

_"Any idea what his powers are?"_

_"Hey Pyrokinesis."_

_"Come on and come inside."_

_"I'm really scared John."_

_"I've always loved you."_

_"Miss me?"_

_"Please don't leave me!"_

_"NO!"_

I wanted to scream, the voices all spoke at once and were so loud but before I could it all stopped. I looked around. I was in the woods by the jet, John 5 feet away from me and everything was frozen. I looked at Nathan who was still holding onto my arms.

"See ya around Nixe." Nathan said with a smile before letting go of my arms, then he disappeared.

The moment time started back up again I focused on what I had to do. As soon as John grabbed me I pushed him backward causing us both to fall, while we were falling a felt the spike cut my shoulder. We got up and Kitty grabbed both of us causing any other spikes to go through us. We ran into the jet while Logan took care of Quill. As soon as we were out of danger and Kitty let me go I lunged onto John hugging him, then I grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Wow, I should try to save your life more often." He said with a goofy grin. (Save her life huh John? lol) I just laughed and kissed him again. We didn't stop till we heard someone clearing their throat, we turned around to see a grinning Kitty, a somewhat mad Bobby and Logan with a look that clearly said do-you-really-have-to-do-that? The jet took off, John sat down and I sat in his lap laying my head on his chest taking in his scent, he smelled like lighter fluid and burning leaves. I loved it.

"You're hurt." He said worried looking at my bleeding shoulder.

"It's okay it'll heal." I said smiling up at him. He kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you John." I said.

"I love you too Ally." He said holding me tighter.

I laid my head back on his chest and sighed, I finally had him back. That's when I remembered I'm PREGNANT! My eyes widened slightly at the realization **Should I really tell him now?** I looked up at him, he had his eyes closed **I'll tell him later** I thought with a smile as I closed my eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Me: "Aww wasn't that a sweet chapter boys?" 

Angel & Pyro: Muffled yells

Me: Smirks "What's the matter duck tape got your tong? Hehe I hope you enjoyed it everyone sorry it was short, the next and final chapter will be out soon!"


	15. Chapter 15: The End?

Me: sniff "Okay everyone this is the last chapter. Please read the Author's Note after this chapter it's very important!"

Angel: "Wow it's the end already?"

Me: "Yep."

Pyro: "It's been fun."

Me: "Okay everyone enjoy the chapter! Oh and I never gave Nathan a last name, his last name is Channing lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own Ally & Nathan.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**3 Months Later**

"Wow twins." John said still in shock. We had just finished up my ultrasound with the Professor and were now sitting on our while he held me.

"Yeah I know." I said laughing a little. I looked up at him and his shocked face turned into a big smirk. "What?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"I'm good." He said his smirk growing.

"John!" I yelled and swatted him.

"Now there's no need to get physical." He said still smirking.

"John?" I asked. I could tell he was about to do something. Suddenly he started tickling me. I was laughing begging him to stop when there was knock on the door. He stopped and made a noise that sounded somewhat like a growl.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Is this a bad time?" Nathan asked in the doorway.

"Never for you." I said getting up.

A lot of things happened after we got back to the mansion. John moved back in, I told John about Nathan and I saving his life and about me being pregnant which he took surprisingly well and Nathan came back to the mansion. I decided not to tell John that I was pregnant with twins though, I had to let him find something out on his own didn't I?

"Hey man." John said to Nathan. Both he and John had become good friends.

"Hey." Nathan said.

"So what did you want?" I asked him. He cleared his throat and got a serious look on his face.

"Rogue demands that you come downstairs right now and eat something, she says she knows you haven't eaten all day." He said. I laughed a little and rolled my eyes, I swear I think she's worse this time around then she was last time.

"Alright." I said turning to John.

"You go I'll hang out with Nathan." He said. I smiled at him then left.

**2 Weeks Later**

I think I expect pigs to fly overhead any minute now, turns out Prof. Grey isn't really dead. Also turns out she's evil. She killed Scott, almost killed the Professor and now she's joined Magneto. Magneto started an attack on Alcatraz Island and Bobby, Logan, Kitty, Peter and Storm have gone to try and stop him. I would have gone but well you know I'm pregnant and John and Rogue would have tied me to a chair if I even suggested going. So I'm stuck here with John, Rogue and Nathan feeling guilty for not helping. It had been 2 hours since they left, why we were all sitting on the floor in the game room I'll never know.

"Hey come on don't feel bad, it's not like you can help it." Rogue said to me.

"Yeah I guess." I said gently rubbing a hand over my stomach. "I just wish I knew whether are not they're okay." I said.

"They're fine." The Professor said suddenly coming into the room startling us.

"How do you know that Professor?" Nathan asked.

"Because they're downstairs." He said with a laugh, which made us all sigh in relief. We went downstairs and saw everyone coming down the hall, the moment I saw Kitty I went over and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I said to her.

"I'm okay but Logan's not." She said. I looked over at Logan who had a mixture of shock and pain on his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He had to kill Prof. Grey." She whispered. I knew he loved her so I couldn't imagine what he must be feeling, if I ever I had to hurt much less kill John it would probably kill me.

"What about Magneto?" I asked. She looked at me seriously.

"We managed to cure both him and Mystique but…they got away." She said. I inwardly cursed, I wanted both of them behind bars. Well at least they were cured.

**5 ½ Months Later**

**John's POV**

I sat on the couch stroking the belly of a veeeerry pregnant Ally. It looked like she could pop at any moment, but I had to admit she looked very cute pregnant. Something about it suited her, though she would say otherwise. She yawned.

"Sleepy?" I asked her.

"A little, but I'm always sleepy." She said. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Upstairs, I don't want to fall asleep on the couch." She said getting up, well trying to anyway. I smiled and rolled my eyes, I got up and held out my hand to help her. She tried to do it herself a couple more times, but then gave me a defeated look and let me help her. She could be so damn stubborn sometimes, but I'm not really one to talk I'm the same way. She steadied herself and smiled up at me, but suddenly she got a weird look on her face.

"What?" I asked concerned. She looked up at me.

"My water just broke."

**18 Hours Later**

Fingers…being crushed…hurting so bad. It had been 18 very long hours since Ally went into labor. I was sitting beside her bed holding her hand. The only problem with that was she was crushing my fingers, I swear to God I didn't know she was that strong. With every contraction her grip got tighter and tighter, but I wasn't going to say anything. If it helped her I would deal with it, besides I think she's in way more pain then I am.

"My God can't you give me anything else?" She yelled at Storm ad Kitty.

"Ally hun you just had an epidural, just give it time." Storm said. Ally leaned her head back giving a frustrated sigh. She looked over at me.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked. **Come on John just be strong**

"No, no not really." I said. She just nodded and laid her head back closing her eyes. While she had her eyes closed Storm slipped me something for the pain. I don't think I've ever liked Storm more then I did at that moment.

**1 Hour Later**

"Push!" Storm told Ally. She did as she was told and pushed as hard as she could. I don't think I've ever been so close to fainting. "Okay ready push!" Storm told her again. Ally tried but collapsed back on the bed.

"I can't." Ally said.

"You have to." Kitty said.

"I can't!" Ally said tears falling down her cheeks. I had to do something.

"Ally look at me!" I said, she did "You can do this, you're strong. You're stronger then anyone I know, you can do it…don't give up. You can't give up." I said softly. She looked me in the eyes.

"Okay." She said nodding her head. "Okay." She said looking at Storm and Kitty. A few minutes later our son was born. Kitty cleaned him up while Ally tried to push our daughter out, with a lot of difficulty. She finally came out right after Storm suggested a C- section. I think she was just trying to be difficult, but then again can babies plot? Kitty came over and handed Ally our son. All I could do was stare in awe, he had 10 fingers, 10 toes, a nose, eyes, he was a living breathing thing and that amazed me to no end.

"John?" Kitty said. I looked up at her. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" She asked me. I nodded and she handed me the bundle in her arms. I looked down at her, I was just as amazed by her as I was her brother. I didn't even notice the tears falling as I held her close. I looked ever at Ally who just smiled at us. I kissed her forehead then we swapped. I held my son, he looked so much like his sister.

"So what are they're names?" Storm asked.

"Alex and Kate." Ally said smiling at me.

"I think you should get some rest now." Storm told Ally I few minutes later.

"Do I have to?" Ally asked looking at Kate.

"I think it would be best." Storm said. Ally sighed.

"Alright." She said kissing Kate's forehead and handing her to Kitty. I stood up with Alex and went over to Ally. I kissed her.

"I'm very proud of you." I said.

"Careful John you're gonna make me blush." She said smiling.

"I like it when you blush." I said kissing her again "I love you, get some rest okay." I said.

"Okay." She said kissing Alex. I went out into the hallway and was greeted by a crowd of people all coming towards me.

"Oh my God is that him he's to beautiful." Rogue said. Everyone came over and tried to get a peak, Kitty held Kate looking over at me kinda helpless.

"Could everyone please back off!" I yelled. They all shut up and I heard a few mutter sorry before backing away.

"Thank you." I said with a frustrated sigh before heading up to our room, Kitty following close behind.

"John are you sure you don't need some rest too?" Kitty asked as I sat down on he bed with Alex.

"Not right now." I said.

"Alright." She said with a sigh handing me Kate. "If you need me I'm right across the hall." She said opening the door.

"Kitty!" I called. She turned around. "Thank you." I said. She gave me a smile.

"Anytime John." She said and left. I looked down at my children. They both looked at me with curious eyes.

"You know I never expected to be a father. Well actually I never expected to fall in love either, especially with your mother." I said with a little laugh. "But I promise, as corny as this sounds I'll try to be the best dad I can." I said gently rocking them. "I promise." I whispered closing my eyes.

**2 Week Later**

**Ally's POV**

"Aww come on sweetheart stop crying." I said to a screaming Kate.

"Here let me see her." John said. I handed him a crying Kate.

"John get that thing away from her!" I yelled at him as he took out his lighter.

"Relax she likes it." He said starting flip the lid of his lighter open and closed, creating that annoying sound we all love so much.

"John no one likes-" I stopped in mid sentence when Kate stopped crying. He smirked at me.

"I told you." He said. **Oh yeah she's his daughter all right** I looked down at the almost sleeping Alex in my arms. He was the quiet one well sort of quiet anyway, while Kate was the more difficult one.

"Can you say daddy?" John asked Kate. I laughed.

"John she's 2 weeks old, she can't say anything." I said laughing at him.

"No reason I can't start early." He said. I put the now sleeping Alex in his crib and went over to John and Kate. I gently stroked Kate's head.

"Thank you." John said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For not giving up on me, for giving me something I never knew I could have…for loving me." He said. I smiled.

"Then I have something to thank you for too." I said. He smiled and kissed me. In that moment I knew this was how it was supposed to be, and I hoped it would never change.

**The  
End**

* * *

_ Nickleback: Far Away _

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,  you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed , I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathin'_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

* * *

Me: "Alright everyone please go read the Author's Note. 

Angel: "Bye everyone it's been fun!"

Pyro: "See ya!"


	16. Author's Note

I would just like to take the time to say thank's soooo much to everyone who read and reviewed my story. It means so much to me. I would also like to give you a little surprise.

**Drum Roll**

I present to you the trailer for the sequel to this story! It's in my profile. (I was having trouble posting it on here) It's my first vid so sorry if it sucks lol. I plan on making more vids for the story, which I'll put on my profile (so make sure to check my profile every now and then). Once again thank you guys so much, I hope to see you again next time!


End file.
